Lucy Heartfilia: Grades Matter
by monkeywahl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia needs to have the best grades possible to please Jude, her father. He checks her grades online, and isn't pleased with what he sees. Small portion of NaLu fluff. Rated T for abuse. Oneshot. Dark fanfiction.


**My love for Fairy Tail is endless. If I had the chance to own everything, I would take it. But, unfortunately that'll never happen so... Enjoy.**

**This story will be entirely in Lucy's point of view. Rated T for abuse.**

I was sitting in my last class of the day, staring off into space until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Natsu; he smiled at me when I turned around. "What's going on tonight? Wanna hang out after school?" I blushed and shot him a sad smile. "I'd love to but..." I sighed. "Tonight's the night my father goes through my grades and I have to be home." He frowned and gave me a questionable look, "okay, some other time then." "Yeah, sure!" I turned back around and stared at my notes. _I'm almost failing two of my classes, how is father going to react this time? Maybe I shouldn't go home tonight._ Mr. Fernandes' calling my name brought me out of thoughts,"Y-yes?" He stared back at me and said, "pay attention," then went back to teaching. _Can this class get any more boring?_ The bell rang less than ten minutes later, and I hurried home as fast as possible. Father hated when I was late.

I walked through the front door, scared out of my mind. The last time I was close to failing a class, I had bruises that lasted for weeks, and a broken wrist. Now this time I was on the brink of failing two. I scurried up to my room and shut the door behind me. _Maybe he's not home.. I hope he's not home yet.._ "Maybe Natsu can come pick me up." I thought out loud. I picked up my phone and put it in my pocket, just in-case.

It's been a half hour since I got home, and to make things go from good to extremely bad, he pulled in the driveway. _I should have called Natsu, what was I thinking! Oh god, oh god._ I hear the front door slam, and my dad coming up the stairs. I immediately calmed myself, and sat on the edge of my bed. I listen closely as his firm steps neared my room. My door flings open, and I inhale sharply. My father takes one step into my room and speaks, "Lucy. You know what day it is. Meet me in my office in five minutes." He leaves my room with that said, slamming my door behind him. I stare down into my lap, and reassure myself everything will be okay. "Calm down Lucy.. You have your phone with you this time, so if anything goes terribly wrong.." I shake my head clear of those thoughts and head out to my dads office.

The maids give me sad smiles while I walk towards my father's office. Once I'm in front of the doors, I knock three times. I wait there for about a minute before I hear a "you may enter." I cautiously open the door and walk towards to front of his desk with my head down and my hands behind my back. _Please don't flip out this time!_ I look up at his cold stare. "How many times do I have to tell you to close the door when you walk in, NOW GO CLOSE IT DAMMIT!" My father snapped while slamming a fist into his desk. I flinched at his actions, mumbling an apology. After quickly shutting the door and turning around, my face met a firm chest. "U-uh sorry!" My father grabbed my wrist, and I let out a small yelp. _Here we go._ He roughly drags me towards a chair next to his desk and sits me down. "Let's take a look at your grades, shall we Lucy?" After he walks around his desk and sits down, I slowly nod, choking out a "yes father."

I watch in discomfort as he starts to pull up my grades from the Fairy High website. _He's going to murder me!_ "Okay let's see.." He leans in closer to get a better look at the computer screen. "95... 98... 100... 93... I have to say I'm pretty proud, my dear." I start sinking lower and lower into the chair, _shit_. His smile quickly turns into a frown while reading the next two grades. "67... 73..." I watch the screen as he quickly closes the window, not daring to look at his facial expression. Oh no..

The next thing I knew, his chair was flipped back and his work papers were on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED THERE, HUH, LUCY?" He screamed at me, tears already threatened to fall down my soon to be bruised face. "I... I'm sorry! I-I failed a few tests!" He slapped me across my face, knocking me out of my chair. I fell with a big_ thump_, and I looked back up at him in horror, as he spoke. "Failing grades will never do in this family. Not now, not ever. You will pay for bringing shame upon yourself."

He advanced towards me, picking me up by my hair. "AhHHH! Dad please! LET GO! I'm sorry!" Reluctantly, he let go of my hair. My 'father' took a step back and punched me in the gut. I doubled over, falling to the ground. "Do not refer to me as your father, you are not worthy to have the Heartfilia name! Heartfilia's have outstanding grades and ambitions that nobody can measure up to!" I tried crawling towards the door, tears falling freely down my cheeks. _Someone help!_ Before I could make it halfway, a powerful kick made contact with my left elbow, allowing a loud screech to escape my mouth.

"P-please! Stop!" My eyes were getting blurry by the amount of tears pooling in my eyes from the pain, as I held my throbbing elbow.  
"No! You deserve all of this, never forget it!" He gripped me by my hair, and punched me in the face multiple times. Muffled gurgles made their way out of my mouth as I spat out blood. I shakingly took out my phone, in hopes of calling Natsu to get me the hell out of here. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I tried to pull my phone away, but my father ripped the phone out of my hands and whipped it across the room towards the wall. I whimpered out, "n-no," as I stared in shock as my hope literally got shattered into a thousand pieces. I tried to stand, only to be kicked in the stomach; forced to lay on the ground and take the beating I deserve.

* * *

I woke up, feeling sore as hell and sprawled out on my father's office floor. I tried propping myself on my elbows but a sharp pain got sent up my left arm, and as a result I was sent back down to the floor. I looked up to see my father staring down at me. "Hurry up and get out. You'll be late for school. You have one hour." I nodded quietly and used my right arm to get up and quickly limp out of his office.

After painfully walking out of the shower, I looked at the mirror and gasped. With a pained look on my face, I examined my body; I had a black eye, a busted lip, and too many huge bruises running along my arms and stomach to count. My elbow was the worst, it was already yellow and looked a bit contorted. I started with applying makeup on my face to cover up the black eye.

Twenty-five minutes later, my face looks as good as new. _Just a small smile, and no physical contact and i'll be fine_ _today._ I moved on to getting dressed, in a three-quarter black shirt with light blue skinny jeans and red Vans. My shirt successfully covered all of my bruises, except two that weren't very noticeable.

The walk to school was absolute hell. My legs hurt with every step I took, and I tried not to hiss at my pain. To make things worse, Natsu came running up to looking like he was gonna hug me. To shoot down his ideas I screeched, "Don't touch me Natsu!" He stopped and scrunched his eyebrows together, looking confused. "O-okay?" With that, we started walking towards the school together, in silence. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, and I could feel Natsu's eyes staring at the side of my face. I tried my best to not let my actions show how much pain I was in by biting my already busted lip until I tasted iron. Natsu obviously noticed this, and tapped my arm and asked me if I was alright. "Yeah Natsu! Why wouldn't I be!" I flashed him a fake smile, and he seemingly bought it. As we were approaching the stairs to get into Fairy High, I panicked knowing it would hurt like HELL to walk up them. "H-hey Natsu! Give me a piggy back ride to my first class? Pleeeease?" I begged while giving him my best pleading face. He blushed, _Natsu blushing is so cute!,_ and nodded bending down a little. I took a deep breath and hoped on his back, my body throbbing in pain, especially my left arm. It took everything I had not to break down crying right there. "T-thanks.. A lot.." I could tell he smiled and replied, "Anything for you!" _Anything for me, huh?_

I walked outside, hoping to sit with Natsu and the others for lunch. Thank god they're there. I slightly limped over to Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Mira sitting over by the sakura tree. "Hey guys!" I waved while slowly starting to sit down, clenching my eyes shut. Everyone else greeted me, except Natsu who gave me a 'what the hell' look. Mira smiled at me and started, "so how did the grade-looking-over go? I heard it was last night." I could feel the color drain from my face and I lied, "Oh it went great! Father even said he was proud of me this time!" _Yeah, until he saw the rest of_ _your grades and beat the shit out of you._ I looked down at my thighs, but then I got water splashed in my face; it was Levy and Mira. "Kyaa!" I started rubbing my eyes to get them dry, until- oh shit, _ow!_ They were laughing their asses off while Gajeel and Natsu were staring at me with shocked faces- their mouths open a bit. Levy said inbetween laughs, "we- saw how tired and- worn down- you looked- and thought- you needed something to wake you up! AHAHA!" Gajeel nudged Levy and she looked up at me for the first time, still giggling. I was stunned, _oh no, no, no!_ "I- I have to go!" I quickly started to get up, using my left arm as support. I clenched my teeth and made a loud pained noise as I got up to run away.

_Why, why did I do that! Why did I even go outside! I should've stayed in the cafeteria!_ I heard Natsu calling me, running not far behind me. My bones, my muscles, they ache. "Lucy! _Lucy!_ Please! Stop running!" I made the mistake of turning around, only to run into a student, falling back on my butt. I yelped in pain, while the student asked if I was alright. "Lucy! Are you okay!" Natsu said, panting, as he ran up to my side. "N-natsu.." Tears pricked my eyes, as the student I bumped into backed away and walked off.

Natsu had carried me to the school's park, and set me down on one of the benches. I couldn't look at his face. One, because of how much I was blushing from the way he was gripping me when he was holding me; Two, because he clearly saw my black eye. "Luce... Will you tell me what happened? How did you get a black eye?" He bent down to get a better look at me. My lip started quivering as I looked up at him.

"He.. He saw my grades, Natsu. I had terrible grades, I deserve this! I'm not good enough!" The tears finally made their way down my cheeks as Natsu looked up at me with a small grin on his face. "Why are you smiling!" My shoulders shook as I looked him in the eyes. "Baka, Lucy! Why do you always bring yourself down, huh? I don't understand you!" He proceeded to wipe the wetness off my face with his thumb, still smiling at me. "You're more dense than I am!" I chuckled for a second, "He screwed up my elbow pretty bad this time," I said while looked down at my arm. He took my right hand and said, "Come on. You're staying with me from now on. You'll never have to step foot in that mansion as long as I have anything to do with it!" He grinned widely at me, while I looked up at him in amazement.

My hope was being built back up.

**Thanks for reading! I know the ending was kind of abruptly cut short, but oh well! Review! **


End file.
